


You Have To Be Quiet

by Ryvchan



Series: Stucky Mafia AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Bucky is a little bit bigger than Steve, Bullying, But Bucky beats them up, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Mafia AU, No one messes with Steve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Bucky, Possessive Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sexual Content, Stuff happens in the garden, Top Bucky, Young Bucky, Young Steve, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Stucky Mafia AU drabbles:</p><p>After young Steve get's bullied and beat up, young Bucky gets revenge by beating the bully up and comforts Steve as well as other things that Steve didn't expect Bucky to do out in the middle of the day, when there's guards all over the mansion's garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Bucky when they were slightly a bit younger. Steve is 16 and Bucky is 18.

It was near the end of the school year, with summer approaching, 16 years old, Steve Rogers quickly shoved all of his homework into his backpack, zipping it up as soon as the bell ringed. He had to go meet Bucky at his locker and knowing the bullies were going to come after him once the bell ringed. He didn't like bullies and mean people hurting others who couldn't defend themselves. Rumlow and his gang always seem to come after him, every moment of the day. And, that made Steve run to his classes. Body bony and small, he tried as much as he could to not face Rumlow. Though, his body is small and even though, he couldn't fight back, he had a big heart. But sometimes, having a big heart didn't help as much. So, Steve used his mind, planning out where Rumlow and his friends classes are in the school, where they meet, so he can find a way to get to his classes without being shoved into a locker, or them beating him up because they felt like doing it for fun.

Walking fast down the hallway, he cut between students standing around in the hallway, his eyes searching the crowd for any sign of Rumlow. He needed to get to Bucky's locker, which was up two floors and near the back of the school, which sucks, but he needed to get there before Rumlow finds him. And if he doesn't show up at Bucky's locker, Bucky would get suspicious and try to come find him. He didn't want to burden Bucky with his problems at school. Much less, make Bucky look bad in front of his popular friends. As he made his way one flight of stairs, made a left turn down the science hallway, he ran to the end of the hallway, running into someone. Crying out in shock, Steve stumbled back but hands shot out, holding him in place.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we got here."

Cursing in his mind, Steve didn't want to look up to see who it was. He clutched the straps of his backpack close.

"Take him to the back school parking lot." Rumlow ordered, crackling his knuckles with a smile.

His friends took Steve by the arm, dragging him away, as he fought and struggled.

\----

Bucky let out a sigh, glancing at the time on his wrist watch, wondering where Steve was. It usually didn't take the small boy no more than five minutes to get from his last class to Bucky's locker. Bucky leaned against his locker, crossing his arms over his chest. Waiting and waiting. He knew he should be patient but Steve knew how impatient he could get if he's kept waited. So, he waited.

"Hey, Buck."

Bucky turned his head, seeing a girl and her friends. Plastering a smile on his face, Bucky pushed himself off the locker, walking up to the girls. "Hey, girls."

"Are you waiting for someone?" One of them asked, cheeks flushing.

"Yes, I am, actually." Bucky replied.

"Who are you waiting for?"

"My friend, Steve." Bucky simply said.

The girls paused, giving each other looks. He knew those looks. The knowing looks they had made him furious at the girls. He knew they didn't really like Steve. Steve being a sophomore, not popular and strange. Steve wasn't above their level. Sure, Bucky knew Steve lost his parents four years ago and since then, Steve's been living at his mansion. Steve's family has always worked for his family for a long time now. They grew up together since they were toddlers, too. As they grew up together, he's seen how some people treated Steve. Yeah, Steve was an awkward, bony small boy with a heart too big and too nice. They treated him as if he was some kind of flu. Shunning him away. And every time he would hang out with Steve, people would tell him to tell Steve to get lost, which he really hated. Steve got into a couple fights before, people preying on the weak who can't defend themselves, like Steve. So, he took care of Steve. Protecting him from bullies until he knew for sure they stayed away from Steve.

Reeling back to reality, Bucky sighed before he narrowed his eyes and said in a very cold and hard tone, "I suggest you leave me be. Now."

The girls flinched back as if he slapped them. They scrambled away, muttering to each other. Bucky looked at his wrist watch again, seeing that ten minutes has passed. Something in the back of his mind is telling him that something is wrong with Steve. So, he walked away from his locker, taking out his cell phone, dialing Steve's number. Three calls later, Bucky cursed, shoving the phone back into his pocket and went looking for Steve.

He checked everywhere. Steve's locker, his last class, places they usually meet during the day during school. And when, Bucky couldn't find him, he pulled one of the students over, asking if they've seen Steve.

"I don't know, man."

"Who's Steve?"

"I think he's with Rumlow? They were heading to the back parking lot behind the school."

Thanking one of the students, Bucky ran to the back of the school. Bursting through the door, his eyes searched the parking lot.

"C'mon, Steve. Where the hell are you?" Bucky muttered, concerned. He knew Brock Rumlow. The senior had a reputation of being a bully and treated people as if they were nothing. Steve told him a couple times that he didn't like Rumlow and sometimes the senior would try to corner him in school. "Dammit, Steve. Where are you?" He walked into the parking lot, gliding between the isle of cars until he heard someone crying out in pain, as well as laughters.

"C'mon, Rogers! Fight back!"

Hairs on the back of his neck stood, knowing the voice that spoke. Bucky heard Steve cry out in pain, again. Running towards the direction he heard, Bucky saw that Steve was crawling between the car, his lips split with blood oozing out. Seeing red, Bucky reached to Steve. Rumlow and his friend stood near Steve's feet with Rumblow going in to grab Steve when Bucky threw a punch, knocking the senior onto the ground.

"It's Barnes!" One of Rumlow's friends said, scrambling away, leaving them.

Bucky reached down, grabbing the collar of the senior's shirt, throwing a couple more punch until his face started to form bruises. "Don't you ever, ever, come near Steve again!"

Rumlow struggled, crying out when Bucky's fist connect to his eye. The senior's hand clawed at the choking hold that Bucky had on him, his feet kicking.

"Bucky! Bucky, stop! You're going to kill him!" Steve called out, hands grabbing Bucky's arm, pulling him back.

Heaving, Bucky glared at Rumlow, heart beating fast. "Come near Steve, again, and I'll bury you where no one won't be able to find you." He hissed, before Steve dragged him away to the front of the school parking lot, where the limo waited for them.

\----

"Dammit, Steve. Why didn't you tell me that Rumlow kept on causing you more problem?" Bucky demanded as soon as they got to his mansion. One of the guards greeted them at the door. "Bring me first aid kit. We'll be in the garden." He told the guard before taking Steve's hand, dragging him to the mansion's garden.

Both boys sat under the gazebo that sat in the center of the garden that stretched hundreds of yards. Tree spreading out, bushes of roses and flowers bloomed around them. The garden was designed by Bucky's mother with the help of Steve's mother for being fond of garden designs. The garden was designed to be peaceful, with enough flowers and plants and trees. Many benches and chairs sat everywhere in the garden, as well as marble statues and fountains. Enough room to walk around the too large garden. The garden was quiet, minus with a couple guards walking around, keeping their eyes on Bucky and Steve.

Steve took off his jacket, placing it on top of the table next to the first aid kit that the guard brought earlier. Bucky had his hands on Steve's face, smoothing his hair back, trying to look for other injuries.

"You okay?" Bucky whispered gently, pressing his fingers softly on Steve's split lips, seeing that Steve winced.

"I'm alright. Besides with a couple bruises and a split lip." Steve replied but whimpered in pain when Bucky pressed his fingers on Steve's stomach.

Frowning, Bucky grabbed the end of Steve's shirt lifting it up with Steve squawking, hands stopping Bucky. Looking back up at the small boy, Bucky said, "I have to check, Steve. Just to make sure."

Thinking for a moment, Steve nodded, watching as Bucky lifted the shirt up, then heard soft curses coming from Bucky.

"Fucking bastards. I should kill them. It's not bad. Nothing broken. Just bruised." Bucky muttered, caressing at the bruise on Steve's bruise on the stomach. Wrapping his arms around Steve, he brought the small boy close to his large body, face pressing into the boy's neck. "I hate it when you get beat up. I wish I could've come to you instead."

Smiling softly, Steve stroked Bucky's hair and replied, "It's okay Bucky."

Rising up in his seat, Bucky kissed Steve's forehead before placing a gentle kiss on the split lips then whispered, "No, it's not. I'm suppose to protect you."

Steve rolled his eyes. Turning his face upward, Steve gave Bucky a kiss on his nose.

"Hm..." Bucky smiled. "Keep giving me sweet kisses like that, I won't be able to control myself."

Laughing, Steve just said, "Whatever. You never control yourself anyway. Always demanding and loud."

One brow raising, Bucky whispered, "Demanding and loud, eh? How about I take you to my secret spot in the garden and I'll show you who's demanding and loud."

Steve shook his head, still laughing when Bucky grabbed his hand, pulling him up. Eyes widening in shock, Steve asked, "Where are we going? Bucky? Wait...What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh...just something. We're going to hide from the guards. They won't find us while I have my way with you." Bucky chimed with a smirk.

Oh no. Steve knew what was coming. Especially, out in the day with guards all over the place. There's no way they were going to do  _that_ with so many guards walking around, guarding the mansion and garden.

"It'll be fun! Being all stealthy." Bucky laughed.

"You're such a jerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughty things happen in the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

"Hold on, Bucky! We're out in the open!" Steve flushed so bright, as he was pushed back against the tree, with Bucky grinding against him.

"Hm. So? No guards won't be able to find us." Bucky whispered in his ear, then softly bit the earlobe, causing Steve to squirm.

Crying out softly in shock when Steve felt Bucky palming his bulging cock, rubbing the hilt of his hand in circular motions. Steve clutched Bucky's jacket, knuckles turning white as Bucky continued the ministration, his wet lips kissing Steve's neck before pressing them against his mouth, demanding. Steve opened his mouth, letting Bucky kiss him deeply, feeling Bucky's tongue brushing against his. Oh, the kiss felt so nice. Bucky's hot wet tongue dancing against his. Moaning in pleasure, Steve pulled Bucky closer, still feeling the hand palming his cock.

"Hm~!" Steve moaned into Bucky's mouth.

Stopping the kiss, Bucky leaned back, taking in air. He heard Steve whine in protest and opened his eyes. Steve's bruised lips were wet and pouty, a hint of saliva trickling down his chin. His eyes full blown from need.

"B-Bucky?" Steve whispered, now frowning and wondering why Bucky had stopped. Suddenly, Bucky fell to the ground on his knees, shocking Steve. "Bucky?!"

"You're so fucking hot, you know that right?" Bucky stated, pulling the zipper on Steve's pants down, then pulled both boxers and pants down, allowing the small cock sprang out, glistening with pre-come. "Always so small but you're mine." He wrapped his large hand around Steve's cock, thumbing at the tip, smearing the come, hearing Steve moaned loudly.

Steve panted heavily, eyes wide staring down at Bucky's hand wrapped around his small cock. He always felt so insecure at how small he is. Puberty didn't really do him good but for some reason, with Bucky, he made Steve feel perfect. Bucky always praising him, whispering loving words. God, Steve was only sixteen and Bucky eighteen and Steve seemed too young to have sex but Bucky didn't care. He waited. Gave Steve touches that made him want Bucky to do more than just touch him. When, Steve voiced it to Bucky, the older boy had pushed him against the wall one day, kissing him deeply as if there's no tomorrow. And now, here they are, in Bucky's secret place in the garden, out in the open, with Bucky pumping his cock.

"You like that, Steve?" Bucky asked, continuing to stroke and pump Steve's cock, feeling the cock twitch and hardened even more.

Steve nodded, his whole body shaking with pleasure. He felt like he was going to end up in a pile of puddle, so he leaned back against the tree, eyes watching Bucky stroke him before he saw that Bucky licked his lips, opened his mouth and took his whole cock into him. Jerking, Steve cried out loud. "Bucky!" He grabbed Bucky's messy head, pulling at the hair as Bucky bobbed his head up and down, sucking his small cock. Steve couldn't believe it. His whole cock fitted inside of Bucky's mouth and it turned him on even more. "Oh, god, Bucky!" Steve moaned, feeling Bucky lick at the slit. "Ah!"

"Young Master!"

Both Bucky and Steve froze. Steve covering his mouth with his hands and Bucky stopping in the middle of sucking Steve off. To some, it might have been a funny scene with Steve's cock mouth in Bucky's mouth, with his eyes wide. But both boys stopped, not moving an inch, as they heard the guards walking close to Bucky's secret place. Though, there was a tiny path that led to the secret spot, Bucky had built a wall of branches to make it look like as if it belonged there, blocking the path. The guards walked by the spot, feet walking past.

Steve was horrified at himself. If he hadn't made so much noises, the guards wouldn't have come looking for Bucky. Cursing at himself for being so stupid and untactful, Steve was about to uncover his mouth to tell Bucky to stop when Bucky started to suck him.

"Hmph!" Steve slapped his hands over his mouth once more, as Bucky sucked him with his mouth, and hand playing with his sack. Face flushing bright red, he couldn't believe Bucky! They should stop but oh, god, everything felt so good. Bucky's mouth taking his whole small cock. Sure, Bucky sucked him off a couple times but usually, they were somewhere in the mansion or either their rooms, doing naughty things to each other but for some reason, being out in the open like this, knowing the guards are just a couple yards away, with his pants down and Bucky licking and sucking his cock, it felt...so dirty. In a dirty good way. It felt so dirty and good that Steve cried into his hands when he felt Bucky reaching under him, touching his hole, probing and rubbing it.

Bucky released Steve with a quick kiss to the tip of the small boy's cock, grinning up at him. "Close aren't you?" Bucky asked softly. "You're so hot and naughty. What would you do, if the guards heard you getting a blow job, hm?" He pumped Steve's cock, as he touched the younger boy's small tiny hole. "Hearing you crying out in pleasure. With me sucking you off." The cock twitched in Bucky's hand, making him chuckle. "You're such a bad boy. But you're my bad boy. But you have to be quiet, Steve. Don't want the guards finding us, don't we?" Bucky asked and then opened his mouth, taking the small cock into his mouth, hearing Steve moan behind his hands.

God, he was so close. With Bucky touching his hole and cock in his mouth, Steve felt his climax build up, layer by layer. Until he whimpered loudly into his hands, spurting inside of Bucky's mouth. He felt Bucky's tongue swipe at the slit, drinking all of his come. Going limp, Steve fell to the ground as soon as Bucky released him, arms catching him.

His body continue to do tiny spasm, body shaking softly. Steve looked up at Bucky, watching as Bucky swiped his tongue over his lips, licking off the come. The older boy's eyes were half closed, a smile on his face as he swallowed everything, his jugular moving in motion. Freezing, Steve forgot all about pleasuring Bucky. Sitting up slowly, he pushed Bucky against the rock, shaky hands unzipping the pants, letting the large cock out.

"Shit, Steve." Bucky groaned. "You really want to suck me off?"

"Yeah." Steve replied, wrapping his small hands around the base of the cock.

Bucky's cock jerked in Steve's hand, making the older boy hissed. "I'm too big for you. I don't think you're mouth could fit around me..."

Steve just shook his head. "I want to...I want to give you a blow job. I could prove you wrong."

"Yeah? And if you proved me wrong?"

Steve thought for a moment before he responded, "Then, I'll let you do whatever you want with me for a whole month." He leaned upward, whispering in Bucky's ear. "Whatever. You. Want. For a month. Deal?"

"You're so good to me, Steve." Bucky chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Steve stroked Bucky's cock, feeling the heat radiating into his small hands. He pumped a couple times, up and down on the length before he leaned down, opening his mouth to take the large cock into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Bucky jerked his hips, a hand combing into Steve's hair.

He watched Steve taking his big cock, inch by inch, the younger boy's mouth spreading wide open. It turned him on so much seeing Steve taking his cock. He leaned his back against the rock, moaning in pleasure. The tightness of Steve's mouth, the way his tongue licked around the tip before he sucked made Bucky gripped Steve's hair tight. He wanted to really fuck Steve. Wanted to push his big cock into Steve's tiny hole and see how much Steve could take him. Bucky wondered how he'll take Steve for the first time, considering the younger boy had never had sex before. Steve's hole could probably stretch around his big cock, taking him into his heat. Oh, he really wanted to fuck Steve but not until Steve is ready for it. But just thinking about Steve's tiny hole stretching around him, made Bucky spurt a little pre-come into Steve's mouth.

"Good, naughty Steve." Bucky groaned. "Such a dirty good boy. Suck me more."

Steve took his mouth off of Bucky, and stroked the tip, seeing pre-come oozing out. Hardening once more, Steve sighed in pleasure at the sight, pressing his lips against the tip, sucking it hard.

"God, Steve, baby!" Bucky shouted, body freezing with his cock spurting.

Come gushing out, spilling all over the side of the cock, Steve licked the come, traveling his tongue, lapping at every drop before taking Bucky's cock into his mouth, letting the older boy come deep, hot, jets inside. He moved his head up and down as Bucky continued to spurt, he didn't want it to end so soon, so Steve continued to suck. This time, hard.

"Sh-Shit!" Bucky looked up at the sky, moaning in pleasure. When he looked back down, Steve slid his mouth off, come dropping from his parted mouth. And then, something happened.

"Hmm."

Bucky watched Steve moaned as he swallowed all the come, wiping the come that dripped down his mouth with his finger and placing that finger into his mouth, sucking it softly. Steve's bright blue eyes glazed with pleasure, his lips red, finger in his mouth, lapping at the come. It was the hottest thing Bucky's ever seen Steve do. He continued to watch Steve lap at his other hand, licking the come off with his pink tongue. The tongue swirling around the fingers then traveled down the hand and back up. It was so, so hot.

"You're so hot, Steve. Fuck." Bucky whispered in awe, still watching the younger boy.

Steve lapped the last come off his hand before he said, "I want to do that again." His cheeks bright red.

Bucky reeled his head back, letting out a laugh. "You're so fucking insatiable!"


End file.
